love lost and love found
by buffytvslayer
Summary: what if after Buffy told her mom that she s the slayer.After Angel dies.She tells her moms brother Charlie that she had a fight with her boyfriend and that her mom is worried about her safety so she goes to live with him.They tell everyone that she is his


What if after Buffy told her mom that she's the slayer? After Angel dies. She tells her mom's brother Charlie that she had a fight with her boyfriend and that her mom is worried about her safety so she goes to live with him. They tell everyone that she is his daughter. She thinks that she will never fall in love again. Then she meets Edward. Who ironically is a vamp? But falls madly in love with him. Then angel comes back some how and its Angel that's in her room not Victoria watching her sleep at night. But he winds up taking some of her clothes in the process. Just so he can have her scent whenever he wants.

Chapter 1 Explaining

Buffy: Edward Jake what do you mean?

Edward: Buffy love I mean that another vampires been here but I don't know who.

Buffy: wait a vamp has been in my room.

Jake: yeah what bloodsucker said?

Buffy: shut up Jake I can't think.

Jake: fine um I have too gone.

Buffy's bye Jake. Edward can you stay too night the whole night?

Edward: yes love I will.

Buffy: I love you.

Edward I love you too.

Buffy and Edward kiss. Then go up to Buffy's room.

Buffy: can you tell me what this vamp smelled?

Like?

Edward: well he or she smelled like chocolate musk.

Buffy to her selfdom no I know that smell but I thought I killed him

Edward: killed him? Who? Buffy love that did you kills?

Buffy: you remember when I told you and your family about being the slayer?

Edward: yes.

Buffy: well there are some parts that I didn't tell you. Like I did have a boyfriend before you but he was kind of like you. Are you with me so far?

Edward: yes but how was he kind of like me?

Buffy: I mean he was a vampire but he would have combust in the sun light and in cloud cover unlike you. He didn't sparkle ether he could be killed very easily just by putting him in sunlight or holy water a cross and a stake though the heart .he was a completely different type of vampire than you are. but hears the kicker his type of vampires don't have souls angel was his name but he was cursed with a conscience when gypsies returned his soul as an act of vengeance but Angel's curse came with a catch: if he ever experienced a moment of true happiness, such as sex with a person he loves, he will lose his soul and revert to the evil Angelus again; prior to his curse, 'Angelus' is recorded as perhaps the most sadistic vampire in history. Still with me?

Edward: yes.

Buffy: well back too my story. before I came here I had to kill angel because well we had sex and well like I said before if he ever experienced a moment of true happiness, such as sex with a person he loves, he will lose his soul and revert to the evil Angelus again that's when he began too terrorizing me and my friends. He murdered our friend Jenny Calendar, and attempted to destroy the world by awakening the demon Catha. But little did I know that my neophyte witch friend Willow managed to restore Angel's soul. However, I was still forced to kill him to save the world from Catha, and Angel was sent to hell. There that's my story.

Edward: Buffy how come you didn't tell me all this before?

Buffy: because I was scared I guess but shouldn't you be mad at me?

Edward: no you told me everything rite?

Buffy: yes.

Edward: good then there's nothing too be mad about. Now what were you saying about knowing that scent?

Buffy: well like I said before my ex boyfriend smelled exactly like that. And well I was wondering whether there was a loophole of some sort too where he came back. Maybe I should call Giles my watcher.

Edward: yes I think that is a good idea.

Chapter 2 the phone call too Giles.

Giles: hello

Buffy: hey Giles its Buffy I kind of need too talk too you.

Gilson god Buffy I haven't heard from you in over a month. Are you alright?

Buffy: yes I'm fine but I have a question for you about angel.

Giles: yes what about him?

Buffy: well you remember Edward rite?

Giles: yes why do you ask?

Buffy: well when he was in my room he said that there was a vampire in my room that his or she scent he didn't recognize. So I asked him what they smelled like too him. And he said they smelled like chocolate musk and there's only 1 vamp in the world that smells like that. Can you guess who?

Giles: angel.

Buffy: that's right and I was hoping if u could tell me how or if he came back from hell?

Giles: well he did. But I told him not to come looking for you.

Buffy: thanks Giles at least we know who's been here. Well Giles it's getting late I got to get going bye I love you night.

Giles: night.

Gilson and Buffy.

Buffy: yes.

Giles: please do come and see me soon and bring Edward when you come.

Buffy: will do Giles will do. Bye

Giles: bye.

Buffy: ok so we know who's been here.

Edward: its getting late I think you should get to sleep now.

Buffy: yes I think you are right.

Edward: night love.

Buffy: night.

(The next morning)

Buffy walks down stairs.

Edward calls from the kitchen: morning love.

Buffy walks into the kitchen.

Buffy: morning something smells good.

Edward: I made breakfast.

Edward places a plate of eggs bacon and pancakes on the table.

Buffy: thanks.

Edward: welcome.

Buffy: So what are we going to do about angel doing here?

Edward: I don't know but well figure something out. Now eat something.

Buffy: okay.


End file.
